jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
L.P.E.I.V. (Stark Drop Pod)
Stark Industries L.P.E.I.V. (Low. Profile. Exo-atmospheric. Insertion. Vehicle.) AKA: "Stark Drop Pod" *Type: Transport, starfighter designation (As far as dimension is concerned) *Cost: 5,000,000 Credits *Length: 2.7 meters (9 feet) *Width: 2.6 meters (8.5 feet) *Height: 5.5 meters (18 feet) *Hull: Medium *Materials used: *Dallorian alloy *Duranium *Armament: No armament *Speed: Acceleration accumulated in free fall. Is not equipped with propulsion, other than micro thrusters. Description: The Stark Industries Drop pod. A work of art by her engineers, it is designed for low profile insertions onto enemy held planets. The pod is approximately eighteen feet tall, and is capable of transporting a single human sized occupant (pods CAN be tailored to other species, though it costs an extra 50,000 credits), to a planet's surface, via gravity drop. The pods outer shell is composed of multiple layers of alloys and materials, altogether totaling in two and a half feet of heat resistant armor. The outermost shell, the first foot, is made out of Dallorian alloy. Dallorian alloy is regularly used in high output blaster weapons, as it has natural heat resistant properties. Thus so, it is the perfect choice for an orbital drop shell. This alloy, it should be noted, has been stained pitch black, as so in the upper atmosphere it is rendered virtually invisible to the naked eye, as a solid black object cannot be seen against the vast blackness of space. The second foot of armor is made out of the armor strong Duranium. Having an incredibly strong melting point, and being partially resistant to lightsabers. It is also an ideal choice for an orbital drop shell hull. And as so, has been liberally used in the Drop pods construction. Last, but not least, is the final six inches. The final six inches are very important. Even through the drop pod's heat resistant metal shell, heat will eventually leak into the crash chair of the pod. Thus so, the final six inches are actually two layers of durasteel. These two layers of durasteel are two inches thick, and are spaced with two extra inches between them. (Meaning that one layer, two inches htick, is attached to the Duranium hull, then there is a space of two inches, that is vacant and hollow, followed by the inner shell, which is composed of two more inches of Durasteel. This separation of the hull is EXTREMELY important, as it plays a vital role in the coolant system. This gap, during a gravity drop, at the hottest point in the drop, will be flooded with Cryogen gas. Thus so, during a superheated orbital drop, the released cryogen gas will literally freeze over the inner shell of the pod, keeping its occupant safe. Small micro vent in the top of the pad will automatically be opened at the release of steam from the intense cold interacting with the intense heat. Inside of the Innershell, is an incredibly tiny space. It is composed mainly of a high impact foam crash chair. A human sized occupant will sit in this chair, pull the rigid crash cage over him, and then will wait for drop. To either side of him, weapon slots able to hold anything with the dimensions of three feet by two feet can be stored. Once weapons are stored, and once the crash cage has been pulled down and locked into place (the crash cage is merely a metal harness, encased in impact foam. Think of roller coaster amusement rides, and you get my drift.) The Pods hatch will be closed. This hatch isnt hinged into place, but is mechanically lifted, and then pushed into place, then locks in the pod will seal the hatch into place. Thus so, once the pod has crashed, the locks will disengage, and small micro detonators will explode, sending the hatch hurtling away from the pod. it should be noted that the hatch can be sealed in place by humans. But it is very large and clumsy to do so. Not to mention heavy. A person with the force should have no trouble however. This hatch of course has no viewports, and as such, all information, such as telemetry, projected path, even a view of the outside, his projected via holo emitters in front of the occupants face. This way, if changes need to be made, micro thrusters in the bottom of the pod can be activated, and course changes can be made. (Not drastic ones, but just by tiny degrees) It should also be noted that there are actual engines in the base of the pod, which will fire once terminal velocity is attained. At this point, they will burn at a furious rate, depleting their fuel reserves in an effort to make the landing survivable. Upon impact, they will automatically cut off. Link to Patent approval http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1841&t=19577&hilit=stark+industries Category:Ships Category:Ship Classes Category:Vehicles and Transport